dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark TRUNKS
dark TRUNKS is a character in the Dragonball Xz series. After being possessed by the Black Smoke Shenron, dark TRUNKS takes the stage as the strongest foe the Z-Fighters have ever faced. Even worse, they are incomplete without him. Origin After the destruction of Omega Shenron, Trunks took the honor of giving the Earth Dragonballs to Dende so that he may fix them. However, halfway to the Lookout, Trunks began hearing a voice in his head. Shaking it off as exhaustion from the fight, he ignores it and continues to fly. As he reaches Korin's Tower, he begans to get a headache. He hears the voice again before blacking out and plumeting to the ground. This is the last of Trunks, for he wakes up as "dark TRUNKS". The Black Smoke Shenron had infected him with his shadow magic, turning him into a destructive mind puppet of the beast. This begins the "dark TRUNKS Saga". Apperance dark TRUNKS has grey hair, white eyes, and a dark gold aura on him at all times. He wears a grey tank top, pink jacket, and black pants. He also wears the armor from the Cell Saga while a Super Dark Saiyan, and his future outfit from the part where he kills Frieza while a Super Dark Saiyan 5. Transformations Unpossessed This is his form before being possessed by Black Smoke Shenron. Base Form This is dark TRUNKS in his base form. While in this form, he is as strong as a Super Saiyan 2. He takes out Vegeta, Goten, Gohan, and Goku all in Super Saiyan 2 without breaking a sweat. It wasn't till Goku turned Super Saiyan 3, that he was forced to retreat. Super Dark Saiyan This is dark TRUNKS in his Super Dark Saiyan form. His skin turns red, his hair turns blue, and his eyes are visable again, but they are negative. While in this form, he is as strong as a Super Saiyan 4, and he can take on both Super Saiyan 4 Goku and Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta at once before forcing them to fuse. Super Dark Saiyan 5 This is dark TRUNKS in his Super Dark Saiyan 5 form. He completely skips Super Dark Saiyan 2-4 and goes straight into this form. He completely massacres Super Saiyan 5 Gogeta and Super Saiyan 5 Gohanten without even trying in this form. dark DARK TRUNKS This is dark TRUNKS's final form, dark DARK TRUNKS. He takes this form after using Dark Assimilation to absorb all five members of the dark FIVE into himself. Abilities Dark Copy: While in Super Dark Saiyan, dark TRUNKS can copy any beam that is used and turn it into a Dark version, making it 10 times stronger. Dark Combination: While in Super Dark Saiyan 5, dark TRUNKS can combine multiple Dark Attacks together into a Negative Combination or multiple Dark Attacks together with a Negative Combination to create an Anti Combination. Dark Assimilation: While in Super Dark Saiyan 5, dark TRUNKS can link himself with a Black Smoke Shenron aura to any dark COUNTERPART. What this does is currently unknown. Big Tree Cannon: This is his strongest attack from before he was possessed. He can still use a black version of it while dark TRUNKS. Dark Big Bang Attack: He can use this attack by copying it from Vegeta while in Super Dark Saiyan form. It is a black version of Big Bang Attack and 10 times stronger. Dark Masenko: He can use this attack by copying it from Gohan while in Super Dark Saiyan form. It is a black version of Masenko and 10 times stronger. Dark Kamehameha: He can use this attack by copying it from Goku while in Super Dark Saiyan form. It is a black version of Kamehameha and 10 times stronger. Negative Big Bang Kamehameha Masenko: While in Super Dark Saiyan 5, dark TRUNKS can combine all three of his copied Dark attacks together for an attack that was strong enough to destroy all of Earth. If it wasn't for Super Saiyan 5 Bardock, the planet would have been destroyed. Negative Big Bang Kamehameha Masenko x1000: While in Super Dar saiyan 5, dark TRUNKS can use Negative Big Bang Kamehameha Maskeno and make it 1000 times stronger. Anti Special Death Vanishing Karma Flash Big Bang Kamehameha Masenko: After Dark Asslimilaton, dark DARK TRUNKS can bombine all five of his dark FIVE dark attacks together with his Negative Big Bang Kamemane Maskeno together. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Dark COUNTERPART Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Main Character(s) Category:New Characters Category:Super Saiyans